Binding Ties
by The Serpent Guardian
Summary: Oneshot. Vegeta teaches Goten and Trunks an old technique from their Saiyajin heritage. But then Goten makes a mistake. Why did he say that? How will Vegeta react? GtxTr. Hints of: GkxV, GhxPi.


**Title:** Binding Ties

**Author:** The Serpent Guardian

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**Pairings:** GtxTr. Hints of GkxV and GhxPi.

**Rating: **PG-13. I think it's a PG, but fanfiction. net always rates shonen ai content higher.

**Warnings: **Violence. This is a DBZ fanfic, if there was no violence it wouldn't be DBZ. Mild allusions to shonen ai. Minor chibi angst. Hints of fluff near the end. Gee, which one doesn't belong? ;-)

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to KC. Her writings inspired this. Thank you.

**Summary: **One-shot. Vegeta teaches Goten and Trunks an old technique from their Saiyajin heritage. But then Goten makes a mistake. Why did he say that? How will Vegeta react? GtxTr. Hints of: GkxV, GhxPi.

---

**Author's Note:** First off, timeline. This comes before the Buu Saga, but I do ignore some canon facts. Nothing major should differ from the timeline though. I believe it is in the Buu Saga that Goten first meets Goku. If it isn't, let me know. I've never seen the anime in full and in order. Second, I have used some ideas from KC, without her permission. You can find her in my fave authors under the penname Goblin Cat KC. I suggest reading her fics, 'cause they're good and because they will help this one make sense.

This story is part of a larger storyline I am working on. Though it will probably never be finished or posted. So, if the story seems lacking, or not as in depth/in character or plot, it was intended. This fic was originally a side story, not meant to stand alone. However I find that it does stand alone well enough, thus the posting.

Enjoy!

**-( )-( )-** :flashback

(-)(-)(-)

**Binding Ties**

(-)(-)(-)

Deep within a large forest a tall sturdy oak held nestled within its high branches a small huddled form. This form was dressed in a bright orange gi, tousled black hair full of twigs and leaves. Soft sniffling could just be heard over the wind's rustling of the trees.

A small, unusually pale hand was raised to wipe away some of the glistening tears running down a saddened face. The young boy grew even sadder. He hadn't meant to do it. Honestly! It-It… just came out… If he knew what would happen, he would've tried harder… Harder… to not speak without thinking.

His mother always said he was too much like his father, never thinking before speaking. A soft keening escaped from the small child and he buried his head in his arms again.

-( )-( )-

Two destructive whirlwinds raced down the stairs and hallway, past the living room and into the kitchen. There was a slight slowing, just enough to make out that one was topped by black, the other by violet, while the food on the table disappeared at an alarming rate. Or it would have been, if the blue-haired woman watching hadn't become so used to it.

Living with two Saiyajin, well three really (Goten practically lived here), had allowed her to develop an immunity to such things. She watched as her son and his best friend ate everything on the table, including part of a spoon. She muffled a giggle when Goten in his haste, accidentally bit off part of his spoon. He barely even paused.

Bulma's smile grew when she saw Vegeta enter the kitchen. He hid it well, but she could see the fondness he had for the boys. It was in the way his sharp gaze lingered not on the food, but on the two boys eating it. He would never say it aloud, or even think it, but in his heart he loved the boys and was proud of them.

The blue-haired scientist sighed softly. Maybe one day Vegeta would admit how he truly felt. She shook herself from her wistful thoughts and with a cheerful wave she left the kitchen, heading for her labs.

Vegeta watched the twin horrors that were his son and his son's best friend. _May-_ He resolutely crushed the thought before it could even form. Smirking, he stole the last chicken leg off the table just as the two brats were reaching for it. He turned and left the kitchen. His smirk took an eager edge when he heard the brats follow.

"'Tou-san! That leg was mine!" his son, Trunks, mock whined. All three knew this was just part of their routine.

"Yours? That leg was mine!" Goten chimed in and with a soft growl tackled Trunks. The two play wrestled each other down to the empty field they used as a substitute sparing ground.

The saiyajin prince calmly walked past the two brats and started his warm-ups. They would follow his example when they noticed. Soon enough, they did stop their play wrestling to do the more traditional warm-ups Vegeta was doing.

(-)(-)(-)

Later that day, after sparring against each other, Vegeta had them working together to win against him. He was teaching them an old saiyajin technique. One that they would have instinctually developed in time, though it would take them years before they could do it right. Instead of fighting together, the technique would allow them to merge their ki to fight. However, only saiyajin that had absolute trust and loyalty in each other could do it. And doing it they were.

The two demi-saiyajins were already so in tune with each other, that they had no problem moving together. Though it took them a bit more work to be able to align their thoughts and instincts together. But when they did! They moved together, in perfect sync; their minds liked together, and slowly their ki began to mix. The last of the barriers between them falling.

One scream came from two throats and an explosion of pure unbridled power escaped the two. Vegeta watched, pride clear in his eyes, as their ki merged and their souls interlocked. A final, violent outpouring of power drew dual growls from the two.

Tell-tale flickers of gold danced around them as they pulled back their fists and dived at the smirking saiyajin prince.

Another fierce battle raged. This time none of them held back, gold flickering around them and an aquamarine fire burning in their eyes. They would have continued sparring, continued towards ascension, if Bulma hadn't come to get them.

She watched them in awe. Noticing the continued flutters of gold and the fierce joy in their eyes. They were enjoying themselves. Bulma couldn't remember a time when she had seen the three saiyajin so… free. She watched on in awe, as she understood that this, this is what it was to be Saiyajin.

The blue haired woman was filled with wonder and for a moment she could only think one thing: beautiful. They were more beautiful then anything she had seen. This is what it meant to be free. She was snapped from her thoughts when Goten and Trunks moved together to slam Vegeta into the ground. She smiled suddenly. There was only one way to get them to stop.

Quickly she pulled out a hand device and typed in an order. After putting it away, she told the boys the magical words: "Dinner's ready!"

(-)(-)(-)

Vegeta sat back from the table. He licked his lips and nearly sighed happily. All day sparing and then a huge meal. Wait, something had been different… he licked his lips again, blood. He wondered how the woman had known that they would crave warm blood. In fact, after their training today, he had planned on taking the brats on a hunt. Only warm blood would satisfy their raised bloodlust. The brats leaned against each other, their ki still in sync.

Bulma smiled, "Time for bed, boys."

"Yes, 'Kaa-san." And at the same time, "Yes, Bulma-san." came the two tired replies.

A frown slowly formed on Vegeta's face, it seemed their minds were beginning to separate again. This could get violent. He had hoped that slacking their bloodlust would have them asleep before they separated again.

Abruptly Vegeta stood, and gestured for the boys to follow. "Come."

"Hai, 'Tou-san." This time it was a joint reply.

Everyone in the kitchen froze. Goten's eyes widened and he looked like he had just been told that he could never eat again. Trunks seemed almost offended, as if Goten had just beaten him at his favorite game that he'd been trying to win for months.

Vegeta opened his mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come. He wasn't sure if he should be worried, angry, or proud. However, before anyone could say anything, Goten left. Racing from the Briefs' house, he didn't even look back when Trunks called his name and went to go after him, but Vegeta stopped him. Some things needed to be explained.

-( )-( )-

Son Chichi was worried. One of her sons was in his room studying after dinner. She smiled reflexively. Gohan was such a sweet boy; he'd never think to do anything against her wishes. However, her other son was a different story. Goten was exactly like his father. Keeping her constantly worried about him. So caught up in his training he never thought that she might be at home, worried about him.

She paused in her pacing when she heard a distant ringing. Was that the phone? A soft voice pierced the angry fog in her mind. Gohan! He was so sweet to stop studying to answer the phone for-Wait! Her eyes widened. He should be studying! Not answering the phone for her.

Fuming, she stalked down the hall. She came to the living room just as Gohan was saying bye.

"That was Bulma-san. She says that Goten-kun is spending the night. She practically had to drag them to dinner" Gohan said in a soft voice. The fact that Goten had to be dragged down to dinner was a very telling fact. No Son refused the thought of food, as a rule.

Chichi humphed. "I bet he didn't even think to call! Just like his father." She would have proceeded in a long rant if her sweet son hadn't interrupted her.

"I should get back to studying, 'Kaa-san." He inserted gently. After receiving a nod from his rather distracted mother, he retreated to the relative safety of his room. To continue studying. He sighed, he hated studying.

(-)(-)(-)

The purple haired demi-saiyajin was terrified. Today had been fun. His father had shown him a technique from his saiyajin heritage. Something he prided himself on. Then him and Goten had been able to merger their ki. Kami, but that had felt good. One minute it was just his thoughts in his head, and then next he could hear Goten, in his _mind_. It felt so wonderful and new. He could feel Goten's excitement too and that just fueled his own. Then suddenly, it wasn't him and Goten, it was _them_. And nothing else mattered.

They fought his 'Tou-san as one, their thoughts aligned, as were their souls and ki. Then it was time for dinner, it wasn't until they had finished eating that he had realized the meat had only been heated up, not cooked. The blood warm and thick on his tongue and in his stomach.

When 'Tou-san called them, they had responded immediately.

A rush of emotions had run across their minds then. Their respect for his 'Tou-san, their trust in him, their loyalty to him. Their love for him. A flash of jealousy from Trunks, Vegeta was _his_ 'Tou-san. Why would Goten love _him_ and not Trunks? Goten's fear and his self directed hatred had followed.

The link between them, which had only grown during the training, had begun to thin and fray. Trunks was nearly frantic. No! Goten was everything to him. He couldn't loose his chibi! When 'Tou-san had held him back from going after Goten, he had turned on him with such anger… He could still see the surprise in his eyes, then the gleam of pride… And his words…

"_This just proves my point even more. Before you go after him, hear me." His father's voice was soft and soothing; something Trunks had never thought he would hear from him. "Goten is your best friend and he has never known his father. All he has ever learned of our race is from you and from me._

"_The two of you have just learned an old and honored technique of our people. Think. Why would he say that? Why would he leave?"_

The purple haired boy had stared at his father for a moment, before his eyes had widened. With a startled yelp, he had raced after Goten. His father's laughter following him.

There! Suddenly Trunks slowed, not bothering to dampen his ki, as Goten would already know he was there. Slowly he drifted closer to the soft sniffling. "Chibi?" he called hesitantly.

(-)(-)(-)

What was that? Goten sniffed again, he had thought he heard- he froze.

"Chibi?" Trunks called, sounding almost afraid.

But why would he be afraid? He should be angry… Then with the decreased distance and their overwhelmed emotions, their link snapped back full-force. Like it had been before dinner. And suddenly, suddenly he _knew_.

With a strangled sob and a surprised shout from Trunks, Goten slammed into him, wrapping his arms around his best friend. There was no hesitation in Trunks' voice as he returned the hug, "Chibi..."

The two stayed that way for a long moment, wrapped in each other's arms and emotions.

(-)(-)(-)

Vegeta leaned against a tree. He noticed with satisfaction that there ki was nearly merged again. He would have to show them how to hide that. The ningen would probably freak, much less understand. He moved forward and drew their attention with a soft "Hn."

The two demi-saiyajins looked up at him, but didn't separate. Good, that would make this easier. "Goten." He started. "You've never met Kakarotto, only heard about him. There is a title among saiyajin, you would call me _Diir'Zera_. (1) It means something along the lines of adopted father."

What he didn't say, was that it was the title given to the mate of a childsire, a title that was only used by the children of a childsire. Both Goten and Trunks heard the unspoken words, and they only gave a slight widening of the eyes as a reaction. Well, at least now they had their suspicions proven true.

"The two of you are going to have to learn to hide that." Vegeta said gruffly. Memories he rather not think about were dancing in his mind.

"Hide what?" Goten question, he didn't like hiding...

"Think of it as a game." Trunks said, responding to Goten's emotions unthinkingly.

"The merging of your ki can be explained in battle, and possibly in training. But not any other time." Vegeta explained.

Trunks scrunched his nose, a habit he had gotten from Goten. "How do we do that?"

"Pull some of your ki away from the other, so that it is entirely yours and use it to shield the rest of your ki." Neither Trunks, nor Goten were surprised by the way Vegeta explained to them what they needed to do. Vegeta always took the time to explain things to them, though it would probably give everyone else a heart attack.

"But won't they be able to sense our link or see past our shielding?" Goten asked, confused.

Vegeta chuckled. "These ningen? No, they won't. Though Gohan and that green pet plant of his might."

"I thought it was the other way around…" Goten wondered.

Trunks yelped and tackled his best friend. That was something he didn't need to know about his best friend's brother!

With another chuckle, Vegeta herded the two demi-saiyajins back to Capsule Corps.

(-)(-)(-)

As predicted, none of the other Z warriors had stopped to wonder why Goten was calling Vegeta that weird word, much less to wonder what it meant. Only Gohan and Bulma had any idea what it meant, and they didn't say anything about it. Oh, what a surprise Goku would be getting! A son raised by Vegeta? Impossible! …Or at least improbable.

(-)(-)(-)

_End._

(-)(-)(-)

**1) **_Diir'Zera:_ name used by the children of a childsire in reference to the childsire's mate, whether or not that was their childbearer. This idea was inspired by KC. If you don't understand my explanation let me know, I'll try and explain it better.

---

**A/N: **Yay, it's done! Be happy, I was writing this instead of my essay. Ah well, less stress this way.

What I stole from KC were the saiyajin parenting ideas. In her fic, "Strange New World, That Has Such Creatures In It," she has an interesting concept of saiyajin relationships, but there are a few things she has left out. This is one of them, Diir'Zera. Eventually, I wish to expand on the others I have.

This was not how I planned for this story to go. I had wanted Goten to slip up and call Vegeta his father while the three of them were sparring, but I didn't plan the new technique thing. I also wanted the angst to be drawn out. Originally this was longer, but it wasn't worth anything before. Now, while this isn't my best writing, this story is still better then what I expected.

The style was very different from what I am used to. I was trying to write this without major use of details, but still make it good. I wanted this to just be a short piece; I think I succeeded, as this fic is only about six pages long.

Hope you liked!


End file.
